Merlin's death
by slashygeek
Summary: Its gwalin. Merlin is attacked by Morgana.The knights find him.Bad bad bad summery, good good good story.with Arthur crushing on Merlin or bromance


Merlins' death

Arthur and the knight's road through the forest.  
"Did you see Merlin this morning…?" Gwaine asked Arthur.  
"No…I saw him yesterday though, looked a bit uneasy if you ask me…" Arthur replied.  
"Hope he's okay…" Gwaine pouted.  
"Don't worry…when we get back I'll get a search party ready…" Arthur promised.  
"Good…" The knight breathed.  
During the ride Arthur and the knights grew more and more worried for Merlin.  
"Lets rest…" Arthur said and jumped off of his horse.  
The knights followed him to a small clearing off the path and made camp, Luckily Elyan was good at cooking and all ate.  
"It's not as good as Merlin makes it…" Gwaine thought out loud as he ate the rabbit stew.  
"Don't worry…he'll be back to slave over our appetites soon enough…" Arthur joked.  
"I miss him…" Percival breathed.  
"When I finish training he always helps sharpen my sword…no one does it better…he always talks about You…" Percival smiled, pointing to Gwaine.  
"Oh?" The knight frowned.  
"What does he say?" Gwaine asked.  
"That you're kind and amazing to him…" Percival answered.  
Gwaine smiled.  
"As he is to me…We would always go the tavern, he'd bring me back to my room, it was only then that he was a good kisser…I" The brunette grinned.  
"-And he was also nice to me!…every Tuesday I clean and sharpen my weaponry in the night…Merlin would sit with me, he always made me a nice cup of tea…" Elyan smiled.  
"-When I'd sit in the fields near Camelot every Friday, I'd see him and he would sit with me, lazily making Daisy-chains as I talked to him about my worries…he always, always helped me through them…" Sir Leon grinned to himself.  
"He and I sometimes meet up at the gates when Merlin needs to pick herbs…we walk around the forest, talking…we take a usual path and when were done the walk there's always a apple tree and we just sit by the lake eating apples…" Lancelot smiled.  
All looked at Arthur.  
"He would always know when I'm in pain, physically and mentally, when I'm physically injured, he would immediately make a bath and always slip in the medicine that smelled amazing, it also helped, I don't know how he notices I always hide it, I even do it more just to see how well he does it…he gets it right every time…its' like a game…he would know when I am sad…he would take my hand and we would walk around the palace and end up at the chapel…I'd pray for hours there and he would be there, right next to me…" Arthur smiled.  
"He's a hell of a guy…" Gwaine smiled.  
"Yeah…yeah he is…" Arthur smiled.  
"TO MERLIN!" Gwaine cheered, holding up his ale.  
"TO MERLIN!" All echoed with glee and drank their ale.  
"TELL ME WHERE ARTHUR IS!" Morgana screamed.  
"Never…" Merlin hissed, earning him another shock with her powers.  
It felt like lightning hit him.  
He couldn't move.  
"I ask you again…where is Arthur!" Morgana cried.  
"I don't really know…" Merlin grunted.  
She screamed in anger and shot him another, more powerful blast.  
She knew he won't tell and left.  
Merlin sighed with relief and darkness took hold.  
Arthur and the knights woke up the next morning and continued to ride along the forest for any signs of danger.  
Merlin woke to a sharp pain shooting through the side of his lower chest.  
He cried out, eyes shot open as it soon revealed a rather angry Morgana.  
She took out the dagger.  
"With you gone, all will be mine!" She gleefully cried and shot another blast, this time deadly.  
When it connected with his body, something shielded it and the blast connected with the forest, fires spread out.

But it was weak and the shield cracked, the blast cut into him.  
He cried out in pain, feeling the blood form the wound pouring down.  
The blast was so deadly that he felt blood pool out of his mouth.  
Arthur looked up to the sky to see smoke ahead.  
Morgana screamed with victory and left.  
"What is that!" Gwaine cried.  
"Lets find out!" Arthur shouted back and galloped towards the light.  
When they arrived Arthur spotted a body.  
They ran to the body, all stopped but Arthur, the knight kneeled at Merlin's side.  
"Merlin…" Arthur sobbed and held him up.  
Arthur cried and bent his head down, resting it on Merlin's shoulder.  
"N-No…" Arthur wept, shoulders shaking.  
All the knights bowed their heads, remembering their time with him.  
"M-or-gana…" A voice whispered.  
"Merlin!" Arthur cried.  
"Sh-e did th-this…I'm sor-ry…I couldn't fight it…" Merlin whispered.  
"No, it's okay…it's okay…we'll get you back…you'll be okay…" Arthur said and held Merlin up and carried him to the horses, they soon found a camping spot.  
Arthur held him during the night, tightly.  
Merlin woke up, feeling at peace.  
"Arthur…" Merlin whispered.  
The king woke.  
"Merlin…you okay?"  
"I think I'm going…" Merlin said.  
"How so you idiot, no one knows!" Arthur growled angrily.  
"I feel peaceful…I don't feel any pain…" Merlin said.  
Arthur looked down at the wound, blood spilled down but Merlin didn't seem to feel it.  
"Are you dizzy?"  
"Mmmhmm…" Merlin hummed, slowly nodding into Arthur's chest.  
"Shit…okay ummm…uhh, a fire! We'll start a fire to keep you alive…" Arthur said and woke the others.  
Merlin watched his friends banter over the fire; he loved how he could hear Arthur's breath, immediately knowing that he fell asleep.  
He smiled.  
"You know…I wouldn't be anywhere else right now..." Merlin whispered to Arthur.  
"You're all the people I most care about…thank you…" Merlin smiled to his friends who didn't hear him.  
He then closed his eyes.  
"Goodbye…" Merlin whispered.  
Arthur hummed in his sleep, he moved a bit and held Merlin tighter.  
That last moment of Arthur's warm arms holding him made Merlin feel safe, he thought it was the best way to go and it was. It was for him.  
When morning arrived all grieved.  
Gwaine held Merlin close, Arthur was angrily chopping down a tree with his sword.  
Sir Leon was crying as he made a daisy chain for Merlin's head and he also made a huge hole where flowers rose to the top, where they would soon lay Merlin in, when they buried him flowers, daisies and white petals would grace the top.  
Percival was quiet, thinking of Merlin's sweet voice.  
Lancelot was crying as he held Merlin's scarf to his lips whispering prayers for Merlin's passing.  
Out of all of them Gwaine and Arthur were hit hard the most, both men loved Merlin more than anyone.  
Arthur and Gwaine laid Merlin down on the flowers.  
Lancelot and the others burled him and then all laid the flowers on the top.  
Arthur and Gwaine carved in the tomb tone, reading.

'Merlin  
A beloved friend, servant and lover.  
May you be at piece my friend'  
Elyan spoke his words of wisdom over his grave.  
All knew Merlin and Gwaine were lovers.  
When they arrived Camelot all found out and they had a service for him, every single man and women in the kingdom came.  
He was well loved by all the people.  
From a knight to a peasant.  
During the years the six men sat in their favorite places.  
Percival sharpened him sword and kept looking at the empty seat.  
Sir Leon kept talking of his problems but found no help and no crown of daisies.  
Elyan never drank tea again but always made it and put it on Merlin's chair where they sat.  
He felt happy when he did it.  
Lancelot walked the woods and collected the apples and ate them in memory, tears fell down as he always kept one apple.  
Arthur was the worst, he was quiet and always kept his feelings more hidden, all could not help him, and all knew only Merlin could.  
Gwaine drank more and more, no one helped him back, when he soon arrived he would kiss into the pillow, trying to remember how Merlin's lips felt, trying to savor the feeling of how he felt then.  
All missed him.


End file.
